


Desire

by Astralin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Short, Top Harry, draco is just a messy mush, harry talks during the sex, i couldn't write them before they disappeared, i had hot plans but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralin/pseuds/Astralin
Summary: Draco had the desire to lose himself in Harry's arms.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 35





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> A short something. They're fucking and Harry is talking.  
> English isn't my first language but I hope you can enjoy this!

A whimper, a whisper, a sweet whine with a little bit of tear. Oh Draco was so beautiful, so lovely beneath Harry's body...

"Do you love it so much?" He asked, sweat running down from his forehead. Though he felt like he was set on fire, his lover's body was cold. It was a sweet contrast, really. As he slammed into Draco's insides, the icy skin made him shiver.

“H... Harr..." The blond man was already incapable of stuttering out a single word, and soon, he was going to be unable to say anything. Only moans and groans would leave his mouth then.

"Yes? Sweetheart... Talk to me. Do you love it? I'm fucking you so hard that- you can't even think?"

The last bit of Draco's willpower was crushed down by Harry. He could only mewl as his pale skin started to redden prettily. His limbs were trembling helplessly and he was on the edge of a hard gained pleasure.

“You’re gorgeous… Oh so fair when I hit inside you as hard as I can…”

“Ah-”

“Yes? Baby? Oh you love it so much… Don’t you? You love pleasing me…”

Draco’s moans became high pitched and repetitive, his back arched towards Harry, his mouth was open and he was drooling. The limit he reached in the last minute was thinning hungrily and making him unable to see, think, feel anything other than that, -that painful desire.

“You’re so tight around me!”

The desire to have the man he loves all to himself.

“Oh, Draco… I want you to feel this, remember this.”

The desire to be himself, which is to be a cockslut. A faitful one.

“That feels good, right? You’re so fucking lustful. I want to do nothing but to make you beg for more every single day. To fuck you so hard on our sheets till you feel full.”

The desire to be naked and indecent.

“Gods… I’m almost…”

The desire to forget his bad memories.

“I’m going to fill your insides so bad that you’ll find yourself pregnant.”

The desire to think about absolutely nothing! The desire to be free! The desire to be told!

“I’m… I’m coming…” Harry gasped at the shivering pleasure leaving his body, as did his beautiful boyfriend, shuddering under his body and crying with frustration and happiness and- everything.

**end**


End file.
